un amor entre cadenas
by sayaneko-chan
Summary: siempre hemos pensado que el amor es el sentimiento mas hermoso de toda la humanidad, es aquel que siempre los mortales buscamos para hallar tranquilidad paz,para sentirse bien consigo mismo, pero no todo es bueno ya que el amor también tiene dos caras, sufrirás al principio pero después hallaras la felicidad, esto es lo que le pasara a haru miura y tsuna sawada
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor entre cadenas**

**Declaimer katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece esta magnífica obra es de akira amano-sama**

**-haru:** no puedo más, nadie lo entiende tsuna ni siquiera vos, ya que tu estas con kyoko-chan ¿no? Ella fue es y será la luz de tu vida, y lo comprendo ella es dulce es como el sol pero sabes que yo te amo y comprendo lo que sientes por ella, por eso decidí no interponerme más en sus caminos y alejarme de ese amor y tratar de convertirlo en amistad para no interferir en su relación y causarles molestias, además para que también darme una oportunidad con otra persona que si correspondiera mis sentimientos y por fin que la encontré estoy feliz, pero lo que no comprendo es que a pesar de que tú tienes a kyoko y sabiendo mis sentimientos hacia Ud., y que también tenga a otra persona, por lo que más que lo intente no puedo borrarlos estos sentimientos que nacieron el día que me salvaste y que cada vez mas estos crecieron en mi corazón, en un momento a otro llegas me sorprendes me besas y me a carisias donde inmediatamente despiertas mi amor que siento por ti, haciendo que me confundas y que sufra y agás que traicione prácticamente a kyoya y a kyoko-chan, ne, dime porque HACES ESTO _SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI_(decía todo esto mientras intentaba ahogar un fuerte sollozo)

**-Tsuna:** haru, sé que soy un dame, siempre lo he sido en todo, en el estudio, en los deportes, incluso en los quehaceres del hogar, y aunque haya madurado a través del tiempo sigo siendo un dame en el amor, me he dejado llevar por una ilusión, por un enamoramiento adolecente y por consecuencia he perdido mi verdadera realidad, mi única salvación, haru tu eres mi luz la que siempre me da energía para seguir adelante a pesar de estar en este infierno viviente

**-haru:** de que estás hablando, no me mientas ya no puedo soportarlo, no te quiero volver a ver tsu (no pudo terminar ya que tsuna unió sus labios con los de ella besándola muy apasionadamente y abrazándola con una manera muy posesiva pero a la vez con mucha ternura)

**-Tsuna:** nunca vuelvas a decir eso (le dijo mientras le susurraba al oído y seguía abrazándola con mucha más fuerza causándole a ella daño) kyoko la amo, si no lo niego pero ese amor es un enamoramiento adolecente, a cambio el que yo siento por vos es el amor de un hombre a una mujer que daría todo para que nunca te separares de mi de nuevo, y daría cada gota de mi existencia para que nunca estés de nuevo en el sufragio de la tristeza y el miedo

**-haru:** pero ya es tarde tsuna tu estas a un día de casarte, además no le puedes hacer eso a kyoko ella está profundamente enamorada de vos, ella no se merece que le agás esto

**-tsuna:** pero tampoco se merece que me case con ella por lastima y no por amor no crees, eso la devastaría mas porque ni ella ni yo seriamos felices además seria una maldita mentira, ¿te gustaría vivir en el engaño haru?

**-haru:** de todas maneras no podemos estar juntos, yo también estoy comprometida con kyoya, además de que estoy embarazada (lo dijo mientras lloraba)

**-Tsuna:** (eso ultimo lo sorprendió y a la vez le dolió mucho fue una sensación de cómo un puñal lo atravesara en el pecho de repente, pero eso no evito de que dejara de insistir) ¿c-cuanto tiempo llevas embarazada?

**-haru:** como unas 7 semanas

**-tsuna:** e-ese es casi el tiempo en el que hemos estado saliendo, tal vez ese bebe que llevas puede (pero haru no lo dejo continuar ya que no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir tsuna, así que aprovecho el momento de distracción de él y se aparto de el bruscamente pero tsuna reacciono y la abrazo con más fuerza evitando su escape)

**-haru:** n-no lo digas

**-tsuna:** haru por favor escúchame ese bebe probablemente sea mi hijo, y si lo es seria el hombre más feliz de la tierra ya no me importaría lo que dijeran los demás cuando se enteren de lo nuestro me dolería hacer llorar a kyoko pero me duele más hacerte daño a ti además incluso me enfrentaría a hibari-san y le pediría tu mano en santo matrimonio, y no me importaría que el dejara ser mi guardián, se que él es el mejor guardián que tengo y muy probable que el al enterarse de esto se iría y se vengaría de mi por quitarle a su mujer pero lo único que en si me importa es este bebe y tu haru yo te amo y lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes

**-haru:** ¿tsuna, estas soñando mucho no lo crees? , que tal que este bebe que estoy esperando no sea tuyo sino de kyoya y estas haciéndote falsas esperanzas, recuerda que él es mi novio y mi futuro esposo tú no eres el único que me ha tocado

**-tsuna:** si ese llega ser el caso haru, no me importaría, lo quería como si fuera mi propio hijo, lo único que me importa es que tú me amas, ¿no es así?, tu eres la única que puede decidir si estemos juntos o no yo por ti haría cualquier cosa además de que también decidieras dejarme y casarte con hibari-san lo respetaría y no te volvería a molestar nunca más porque tu felicidad es mi prioridad amore

**-haru:** tsuna, ¿cómo es que llegamos a este punto, como fue que paso todo esto?

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado es un poco confuso, pero más adelante comprenderán la trama de la historia, dejen sus opiniones cada opinión de Uds. me ayudara para mejorar mis escritos para que se han más de su agrado y cada opinión será valorada sayonara y cuídense mucho mina-san ¿reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Declaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece esta magnífica obra le pertenece a akira amano-sama**

* * *

-haru: tsuna, ¿cómo es que llegamos a este punto, como fue que paso todo esto?

**El inicio de una traición**

(Retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo)

Hace 4 años ya, tsuna sawada y kyoko sasagawa estaban en una relación oficial y hace ya un mes también anunciaron a sus familiares y amigos que se iban a casar, este anuncio sorprendió mucho a una peli castaña, pero eso no dejo que felicitara a sus mejores amigos, aunque estaba un poco triste por la noticia ya que ella todavía conserva sentimientos hacia tsuna y también le trae recuerdos desde que era una adolecente que se autoproclamaba su futura esposa, aunque le traiga nostalgia y un poco de dolor ella no debe pensar más en eso, ya que ella decidió que no iba involucrase más en la relación de tsuna y kyoko, y que al decimo capo solo lo trataría como un amigo, además ella también tiene un novio, que aunque se ha un hombre solitario, adicto a la disciplina y las peleas, y que tenga un extraño complejo relacionado con el tema de los carnívoros y herbívoros, él la ama, a su manera pero la ama, y es gracias a él que ella por fin puede amar y ser amada sin temores, además de que hoy es su aniversario desde que se hicieron pareja( ya llevan 3 años)

-haru: este será el mejor día de mi vida (dijo para sí misma,)

Mientras que haru se arreglaba para su cita, hibari estaba en su cuarto pensando cómo podría entregarle a haru su regalo de aniversario, estaba tranquilo sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente siente una presencia bastante conocida en su territorio

-hibari: que es lo que quieres bebe, hoy no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo en una de tus locuras, ni siquiera que me ofrezcas que a cambio de un favor que te haga pelearas conmigo (dijo, mientras que todavía miraba el regalo para haru)

-reborn: ciaosu hibari, veo que estas muy ocupado, me siento un poco sorprendido de que ya quieres dar el primer paso con ella, pero me alegra haru es como una hija para mí, ella se lo merece

-hibari: hum, parece que tus instintos no te fallan, pero no me gusta que me sigas

-reborn: hibari, como dije anteriormente, haru la aprecio mucho, si llegas a lastimarla, conocerás la verdadera furia del hitman más poderoso del mundo (dijo en tono serio, mientras que su sombrero cubre sus ojos dándole un toque más tétrico)

-hibari: no tienes porque advertírmelo, quien me crees que soy bebe, no soy un estúpido herbívoro que le haría daño, soy un carnívoro, nosotros somos fieles y cuidamos a nuestras hembras (esta vez mirando muy serio a reborn)

-reborn: eso lo sé pero es por si acaso (dijo mientras se iba, dejando solo a hibari en su cuarto)

Ya en la noche, eran las 7:30pm, haru y hibari estaban en un restaurante de 5 estrellas, estaban en una zona alejada de los demás clientes del restaurante, se encontraban en una especie de balcón que mostraba una hermosa vista, y había rosas y velas alrededor del lugar, además que estaban iluminados por la luz de la luna y estrellas, un excelente escenario romántico para proponerle algo a una persona especial, haru vestía con un hermoso pero sexi vestido rojo oscuro que delineaba perfectamente sus encantos, llevaba zapatos de tacón negros, un poco de maquillaje y su cabello esta suelto pero un poco ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura mostrando un poco de sensualidad y rebeldía, mientas que hibari llevaba el mismo atuendo que siempre, pero envés de la camisa morada llevaba una negra resaltando un poco mas su cuerpo y sin corbata, mientras cenaban y bebían unas copas de vino(solo haru, hibari solo probo y nada mas), el decidió que ya era hora de darle la sorpresa a su pequeña herbívora

-hibari: haru miura (mientras se ponía de rodillas y tomándole muy delicadamente la mano izquierda de ella, como si se tratara de un cristal que estaba a punto de caerse)

-haru: k-kyoya q-que estas h-haciendo (tartamudeaba mientas se sonrojaba furiosamente)

-hibari: (mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo color negro, donde al abrirla le saco un anillo de oro blanco con un rubí en el centro, y donde el anillo esta marcado diciendo "Sra. hibari") se mía

-haru: (aun en shock, pero cuando escucho la palabra "se mía", de inmediato savia que él nunca iba a decir "te gustaría casarte conmigo" o algo así, no él era el gran hibari kyoya y esa es su manera para demostrar que la ama y así es como ella le gusta) claro te amo kyoya (mientras se lanzaba hacia los brazos de él, cogiendo el anillo colocándose en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, y después dándole un fuerte y apasionado beso a él)

Cuando salieron del restaurante inmediatamente, se fueron a un hotel, para celebrar su unión (ya deben saber a qué me refiero *w*) esa noche seria solamente de los dos, a la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a la mansión vongola, donde haru reunió a todos sus amigos y les soltó la gran noticia de su compromiso con hibari, todos se sorprendieron por un momento por el anuncio, pero después felicitaron y desearon lo mejor a la pareja, todos menos el jefe vongola, todavía estaba en shock no podía creer que haru, su haru se casara con otro hombre, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando haru se le acerco

-haru: tsuna-san ¿te encuentras bien?

-tsuna: he? A si no te preocupes haru, felicitaciones haru espero que se has feliz (eso ultimo le costó mucho decirlo, el se había dado cuenta hace poco que el amor que sentía por kyoko no era real, solo la quería, a cambio con haru se dio cuenta que ella era su verdadero amor, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, se maldecía por eso)

-haru: gracias tsuna-san lo seré (dedicándole una sonrisa que lo hacía derretir) (hibari se dio cuenta de eso pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que sawada ya se iba a casar así que pensó que era solo su imaginación)

En la noche todos los habitantes de la mansión vongola estaban durmiendo, todos menos uno, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño ya que cierta primavera lo tenía dando vueltas en la cama, así que decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con ella y aclarar de una vez por todas estos sentimientos que nacieron en el, ya en el cuarto de haru, tsuna tenía miedo de tocar pero se armo de valor y toco la puerta, haru soñolienta abrió la puerta encontrándose con el joven capo, lo que le sorprendió muchísimo ya que está muy tarde para venir a la habitación de ella

-haru: ¿tsuna-san? ¿Que estás haciendo tan tarde, son las dos de la mañana, te encuentras bien, ha ocurrido algo?

-tsuna: no haru todo está bien, bueno mazo menos todo bien, sé que es tarde pero puedo hablar contigo un momento es urgente (con tono serio)

-haru: claro tsuna-san pasa, que es lo que quieres ha-(no la dejo continuar ya que la cogió de la cintura la atrajo hacia él y ambos cayeron en la cama, el arriba de ella) tsuna-san que haces

-tsuna: haru, soy un idiota, me deje cegar por un solo demasiado brillante, por eso no vi la verdadera realidad, haru lo que trato de decir es que estoy muy enamorado de vos, me di cuenta demasiado tarde y me maldigo por eso, cuando me preguntaste de que si estaba bien cuando anunciaste tu compromiso con hibari-san, es mentira me siento horrible, tengo celos lo admito pero te amo lo siento (mientras unas pocas lagrimas caen), haru no puedo más te amo y no sabes cuenta

-haru: tsuna-san (sorprendida por la confesión y también un poco feliz)no puedo yo(pero de repente tsuna sello sus labios con los de él, al principio fue suave, pero las ganas que tenia de besarla hace tiempo lo consumieron y fueron aumentando su velocidad y pasión pero sin dejar de demostrar que en verdad la ama, por otra parte haru quedo en shock ni lo quito ni le correspondió, por un momento trato de resistirse, pero al sentir que tsuna con ese beso que le está dando, está diciendo toda la verdad, los sentimientos que había enterrado, explotaron inmediatamente, logrando que ella también le devolviera el beso a él con la misma devoción y amor)

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ¿_reviews_? , por favor déjenlos es que también me ayuda a ver si les gusto o no la historia y espero que haya captado bien la personalidad de kyoya por cierto se los imploro si saben de JEFF THE KILLER O JANE THE KILLER SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO NO ME IMPORTA SI ME DICEN ALGO QUE YA SE, ME DEMOSTRARIAN QUE ME QUIEREN AYUDAR ASI QUE PORFAVOR Y SI ME HACEN EL FAVOR PIDANMEN LO QUE QUIERA UNA MINI HISTORIA DE UNA PAREJA QUE LES GUSTE DEMACIADO SE LOS HARIA GRACIAS LAS QUIERO Y CUIDENCEN MUCHO MINA-SAN**

**Posdata: sé que estoy obsesionada con este tema pero es que me gusto e intrigo mucho además solo quiero saber si son reales o no gracias bye w**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Declaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece esta magnífica obra le pertenece a akira amano-sama**

* * *

_**(Una noche de amor, pación, locura y ¿arrepentimiento?)**_

_**Advertencia: contiene un muy leve lemon-pareja 2786**_

* * *

Cada vez que tsuna y haru se besaban, mas la lujuria y la pación subía en la habitación y en sus cuerpos, cada caricia que se propinaban mutuamente, era un deleite para ambos, las manos de ambos viajaban a lugares sensibles de sus cuerpos, que además a partir de este momento serian amantes , la temperatura iba aumentando, tsuna ya no tenía camisa y sus pantalones estaban colgando en sus tobillos, mientras que haru solamente tenía sus bragas, sus sentimientos hacia el capo que había enterrado hace mas de 2 años, en ese poco transcurro de tiempo explotaron y lo poco de razón que le quedaba en este momento le decía que parara, ya que estaba incorrecto lo que estaban haciendo, los dos se iban a casar con otras personas, pero ellos simplemente se dejaron llevar por la locura del amor y ahora ella traiciona al hombre que la salvo de la soledad que la había producido el mismo hombre que ahora profesaba amor y deseo a ella, y para empeorarlo estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga, pero su corazón y su cuerpo no respondían a las advertencias que su conciencia le decía, en si este era el mayor deseo desde que conoció al joven vongola, este era su más grande anhelo y aunque le dolía traicionar a kyoya porque si aunque a partir de ahora nadie le iba a creer que ella amaba al guardián de la nueve y era mentira, ella siempre lo amaría tanto como tsuna porque ambos eran los amores de su vida, y con este momento ella iba a tener un gran delirio para saber con quién de los dos se iba a quedar y esperar que cualquiera que se ha su decisión no se vaya a arrepentir además de que kyoya fue el primer hombre en su vida, pero quien iba imaginar que su más profundo sueño iba a serse realidad, tener una relación con tsuna sawada

Igualmente esto mismo le pasaba a nuestro querido mafioso, se maldecía interiormente, como no fue capaz de darse cuenta antes, como pudo desperdiciar a semejante mujer que es haru, no solo lo físico le llamaba la atención, admitía que esos finos y jugosos labios eran una dulce bohemia para él incluso su sabor a fresas, eran más deliciosos y apetitosos que los de kyoko, estaba seguro que podía besarla por un largo tiempo y nunca se cansaría de ella, además sus gemidos, o dios sus gemidos, eran dulces melodías que podrían tranquilizar un huracán (o mejor dicho empeorarlo, jijiji), su piel era tan blanca, suave y delicada, que parecería como el de una porcelana, y cuando se detenía para verla, era la imagen más hermosa que jamás haya visto, sus ojos medio cerrados con un poco de lagrimas por el placer, su cara sonrojada, su cabello despeinado y su boca brillosa y medio abierta que combinaba perfectamente con su respiración agitada, haru era una muñeca, una muñeca hermosa y delicada, además de que siempre mostraba una sonrisa que brillaba pero no quemaba y tranquilizaba, ella daba paz, su nombre si hacía referencia a ella, haru en si es la primavera de los vongolas.

Aunque el haya madurado y se haya convertido en un excelente jefe mafioso, el fue alguna vez un dame y esa parte siempre lo afectara en algo, como por ejemplo su inutilidad y creencia en el amor a kyoko lo llevo a perder el verdadero amor de su vida, no quería dejar a haru era un hecho, al principio, el solo quería hablar con ella al respecto de su compromiso con hibari, pues tenía que estar seguro de que ella si quería casarse con su guardián y si todavía guardaba sentimientos hacia él, pero al verla con solo un camisón, despeinada con el cabello suelto y media dormida, no pudo controlar sus sentimientos y provoco que lo llevaran a besar y poseer a haru, aunque cuando la beso por primera vez temía de que ella lo empujara y lo odiara, entonces cuando estuvo de separarse, ella inmediatamente le correspondió, lo dejo sorprendido pero a la vez aliviado y feliz, el ama a kyoko no lo niega pero ese amor es como de hermandad, ese amor que le tenía a ella era un amor de adolecente, no quería lastimarla, pero no podía mas negar los sentimientos que tenia hacia su mejor amiga, además al estar con haru ella lograba despertar mas de mil sentimientos y deseos que jamás alguna chica pudo provocarle, el tenía que ser cuidadoso, porque él no era el único en tenerla, le dolía admitir ese hecho.

Si fuera por él, el mismo le declararía prácticamente la guerra a hibari kyoya, el lucharía por tener a su amada, y no le importaría si saliera lastimado, si fuera por el cancelaria su compromiso con la hermana menor de sasagawa, haría lo que fuera, con tal de que Miura Haru estuviera a su lado, el quería formar una familia con ella, pero él no podía tomarse el lujo de que si el tomara esas decisiones tan apresuradas y sin tener en cuenta los daños que le podría causarle a su primavera, es muy posible que el no sería el único que perdería sino que haru, la tratarían de traicionera, y sus amigos la rechazarían y muy posiblemente haru se sentiría tan culpable que ella podría escapar y perderse de la vida de tsuna, lo que obviamente no podía permitir, así que después de estar con ella, le diría que esta relación la tendrían en secreto, y el inmediatamente tomaría cartas en el asunto, planearía bien sus jugadas para que por fin ellos estén juntos sin tener que esconderse, el podrá seguir siendo un dame, pero es un dame que no permitirá que le quiten su verdadero amor, además no es el dicho que dice "nunca es tarde", además, tal vez la mafia no ha sido tan mala, ya que le ha enseñado algo que siempre predicara y actuara, que es "lo más importante es tu familia, tu vives por ella, no dejes que ninguno de tus integrantes se deje caer, tu eres su fuente de energía, lucha por ellos, que ellos mismos te devolverán la misma moneda", el no permitirá que ni kyoko, ni hibari ni mucho menos haru, se derrumben para algo es el jefe mafioso de la más poderosa familia del bajo mundo, el luchara con gracia, razón y ferocidad, como él sabe hacer en momentos de crisis, el será feliz junto a haru, pero también va arreglar este asunto no dejara que ninguno de su familia sufra, porque él, el decimo capo vongola sawada Tsunayoshi no permitirá que por su estúpida acción vaya a tener como enemigos a sus propios amigos y familia.

_Tal vez, el decimo vongola, gane tal vez no, ¿será que hibari se dejara quitar a su amada prometida por su jefe, que tan alto la lealtad de un hombre puede llegar, con quien se quedara haru, kyoko permitirá que su tsu-kun se quede con haru-chan?,_

_El amor es un delirio, un delirio doloroso pero que también trae sus recompensas, todo es un intercambio equivalente, ¿pero qué tan alto será el precio que ellos tendrán que pagar para alcanzar la felicidad?_

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Conichiwa mina-san, bueno primero que todo mis más sinceras disculpas, por la tardanza del capítulo, pero tengo mis razones, es que estado envolatada con mi estudio y con mis otras historias, en serio lo siento mucho, pero bueno es un poco corto si lo sé y no sé cómo me quedo sinceramente, espero que les haya agradado sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí y otra cosita han escuchado una serie o bueno videojuego llamado brothers conflict, es que me ha encantado esta serie y me gustaría como coger la trama de la historia básicamente para hacer un fic de katekyo hitman reborn pero claro con mis toques personales espero sus opiniones, cuídense mucho sayounara**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
